kitecospacetruckingfandomcom-20200215-history
Operational Security
Fleet Rules These rules are on the Bylaws page, and must be followed. Screenshots and Videos Black out all instances of the following: :* System names :* Corporation member names (in chat/mumble/etc) :* Voice comms audio (if applicable) :* Sensitive channel names :* The time A Practical Guide to Operational Security The following suggested procedures will dramatically improve operational security in your fleet: Take Down the Advert. :The fleet advert gives us a easy way to join fleets, but it also is an easy way for a spy to learn what we are doing. Even when we block out the location of where the fleet is operating, the very existence of the fleet advert informs a spy that something is afoot. After the initial join, fleet adverts should be taken down before the roam/operation actually starts. That doesn't mean you can't join later, but you will need to be invited by the FC/Fleet Boss Take a roll call. :Once the initial join has been done and the fleet advert is down, marshal up and do a roll call of those present and if you are an FC, insure that both the names and ship types match what is on the overview. If someone isn't at the marshalling point, remove them from fleet. If they want to come, they can join up later and an invite can be sent. Never add someone to fleet that you don't have an eye-on verification for. New fleet members should never join in systems with active operations. :If a new person would like to join fleet, have them met by a scout or advance unit at a location that is away from the area of operations. Preferably at least two jumps away. Once the scout has verified the new fleet member, then send the invite and have the new person join fleet. They can be escorted in by the scout. Clean up your Comms. :Always assume that the enemy can hear every word that is said in voice comms. That means that you should never mention the following things in non-fleet/non-password-protected comms: :* System Names :* Gate Names :* Ship Types :* Roam Destinations :* Scout Names :* Ship Names :* Operational Objectives (Such as guarding a transport ETC) :* Known enemy locations such as camps. (use in-game channel bortintel) :Details such as these should be only discussed in a password-protected mumble fleet chat. If you would like to join the fleet, start a private conversation with the fleet commander, supplying your ship information, so they can set up an escort into the operation. Keep the fleet chat window clean. If you want to talk, do so in Corp, or another channel so that broadcasted orders can easily been seen in fleet. Use the in-game broadcast tools :Use the broadcast command when in fleet. This is accessible by right click on the overview or at the bottom of the fleet window itself. As fleet members it means that it is critical that we pay attention to our fleet chat at all times.